


The life of an Empath

by Angelicterrors



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicterrors/pseuds/Angelicterrors
Summary: The daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker has been born. The challenge for this child come from not just the outside world but among her family. The child has been gifted with the powers of empathy the question is will she live up to her families legacy or will her powers cause her to become a fallen Angel just like her father.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. What do you truly fear

Long workdays often resulted in her body being filled with exhaustion. Leaving the precinct she went home. Silence filled the house. Her parents were at work pulling an all-nighter and Trixie her sister was at her dad's house for the night. Laying on the couch she began to drift into a deep sleep.

Awakening in the same place she drifted off to sleep. A cold breeze drifted past her. The front door was wide open. Her attention soon shifted towards scanning the room. She found it odd the front door was open considering she locked it the night before. Deciding to do an investigation this led her to search the house. Walking up the stairs trails of blood led into her parent's room. The bedroom door laid in the hallway off the hinges. Slowly walking into the bedroom her eyes began to scan the room. Her mother's lifeless pail body laid in a pool of blood. Frozen in her tracks she couldn't process the scene. Her first thought was how she could have slept through this whole ordeal. Her focus soon shifted to the bedroom floor. On the floor laid her father and she ran over to him. He was also laying in a pool of blood. Blood continued to rush out of his body. Hoping to find a sign he was alive she felt his weak arm grab her hand. " Salem you must leave it's not safe." He whispered in a weak voice. She knew she wasn't leaving because she just lost her mother and wasn't going to lose her father as well. " Dad I'm not leaving I can heal you. I just have to get you out of here." Her voice stated as her eyes began to fill up with tears. She could feel her father slipping away and she desperately wanted to help him, but from the look on his face, it was clear he didn't want to be saved. Spending time with her parents taught her one thing. It taught her that her parents rather die for each other than one be alive and not have the other. " Dad I love you and I promise to make not just you proud but mom proud as well." Her voice whispered. She was terrified of being alone but she had to make her father think that everything was going to be okay." He gave her one final nod before his eyes closed. Tears poured out her eyes her parents were gone before her eyes. She was alone the one fear of her that came true. 

There she sat holding the hand of her dead father. All she could think about was her parents gone. Those thoughts distracted her from the footsteps stomping up the stairs. Standing in the doorway was the murderer it was her uncle Michael. " I have to say your father lived a lot longer than I expected," Michael stated in a firm tone. Looking up at the man Salem noticed the evil grin he had on his face. " Why are you doing this to me?" She questioned. " Salem I draw out people's fears and after studying you I realized something. I realized that your deepest fear is losing everyone around you. So what better way to get revenge on my selfish brother than killing him and the women he loved. Your father fought bravely to protect your mother, however, it wasn't enough to save her. However, he did have one final request. His final request was that I spare your life." Stating in a firm tone he began walking closer to her. She was petrified to move, she knew any sudden movements would result in death. " Now that your father is gone I could kill you, but I won't. I'll leave you here to suffer in your pain. The best part about all of this is that you can't control your powers. An angel who can't control their powers is destined to destroy their lives." she blocked put his voice because she knew he was right. She couldn't control her powers of being an empath. What made it worse was that she was all alone. She didn't have her mother to tell her everything was going to be alright or her dad there to make bad jokes. She needed her parents more than ever right now. Feeling cold air drift her way she knew Michael had left the house. Sitting there with only her thoughts emptiness filled her heart. She was empty inside without her parents there to guide her. Shortly after she decided it was time to leave, she left the room and ran down the stairs. As she ran down the stairs she tripped falling down the stairs and knocked herself out.

Awakening on the couch she sat up her head was still foggy from what happened. She scanned the apartment with her eyes. Turning her attention to the kitchen she noticed a blonde woman cooking. Getting up she ran into the kitchen and hugged the woman. It was her mother alive and well again. " Salem are you okay?" her mother asked. " I'm okay I promise. I just had a nightmare of something bad happening to you and dad. I promise I'll be okay though." She said softly she was just happy her parents were alive and it was a dream not a reality.


	2. Facing your deepest fears

Fear flooded throughout her body over several days. Daily function in her everyday life was a struggle. She tried everything to distract herself from the nightmares that terrorized her every night. Weeks passed before she passed out from exhaustion. Coming to hours later, she was surrounded by her parents. The two people that were in her nightmares the thought of them dying made her isolate herself from them. " Salem, what's going on?" her mother asked in a gentle tone. Salem always sees this tone whenever her mother is worried. She didn't know how to begin to express her daily nightmare due to the fear of her parents worrying more about her, pretending to be okay; she wanted to move on with life. " Mom, please calm down. I'm fine. I have just been stressed from work; it's no different from when you're stressed from work. " stating in a defensive tone; she was ready to leave before her interrogation begun. " Salem Jane Morningstar, I know you better than you know yourself. It's not work; it's more than that we aren't leaving until we discuss the issues going on with you." Salem was stuck there with her parents until she could express the daily nightmare. How do you tell your parents you dream of their death every night? She questioned in her head. " You want to know what's wrong with me?" She asked, " For the past couple of weeks, I have this reoccurring nightmare. I come home from work, and I fall asleep on the couch. Waking up the next morning, I found the house out of place. The windows are open along with the front door. I then investigate, and it leads me to find a trail of blood upstairs. It leads to your bedroom." The images of her parent's cold, pale, and bloody bodies rush into her head, sending her into tears. " I...I...I...I find mom lying in bed dead. Dad was still alive, but he wouldn't let me save him. He wanted to stay with you, mom. His final words to me were to leave. I...I...I...I couldn't leave him to die, and I respected his wishes. He died in front of me." Her mother's warm body wrapped her arms around the brunette. She felt safest in the comfort of her parents. " Salem, I'm sorry you have been going through this pain, but I think you should see Linda. She can better help you get to the root of this issue. I will go to support you if that's something you want." Her mother's words flooded throughout her ears. She understood that her mother was correct about her visiting Linda. No arguments would come from her even though she knew therapy wouldn't help. The least she could do was try to therapy to stop this reoccurring nightmare.

Blinded by the sun the next morning she hauled herself out of bed to Linda's office. Approaching the office she hesitated to enter the room. Contemplating leaving she deeply thought about how Linda could help her issues. As she walked into Linda's office she took deep breaths as she sat down. " Salem good morning. I'm happy you decided to come to see me. Your parents brought to my attention that you're having a reoccurring nightmare. To get to the root of this issue I think it's best to discuss this nightmare of yours. However, we don't have to discuss it if you're not comfortable." She spoke in an empathetic tone. " Linda ever since Michael has come to town this nightmare has him in it. I just haven't mentioned it to my parents. In this nightmare, I had just come home from an exhausting day at work. I ended up passing out on the couch. I woke up the next day and something felt off. The windows and the front door was open. I knew my parents didn't leave them open. I proceeded to go upstairs to make sure everything was normal. I found trails of blood that led to my parent's room. I was petrified to go into the room knowing what I might see. I slowly walked into the room and found my mother dead on the bed. My dad, he was barely alive. I tried to save him but he wouldn't let me and he died while I was holding his hand." Fighting back the emotions she had she began to take deep breaths. " I was in shock I couldn't move but loud footsteps soon came up the stairs. There Michael was standing in the doorway. Michael killed my parents then he threatened to kill me." As she looked at Linda she knew Linda would need a moment to process her nightmare. She hoped Linda would give her the advice she needed to overcome her nightmares. " Salem the root of this issue can come from different places. I think you're worried about your parents abandoning you. Your father missed the first couple of months of your life and your mother was recently kidnapped by Michael. You have to start communicating with your parents and tell them how you're feeling. I can tell your parents want what's best for you and aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

" Linda what about Michael?" She questioned she knew Michael would always be an issue. Her mind began to race about how her parents would deal with a growing threat. " Salem listen to me your father and uncle are working on a solution for the Michael issue. They want him gone as much as you do. They will protect everyone they care about. Just have a little bit of faith in them and they might surprise you. " Having faith was hard when the world felt like it was collapsing around her. She wanted everyone to stop telling her everything was going to be okay. Deep down she had a feeling that was eating her alive. This feeling was telling her something bad was going to happen and it would be all her fault.


	3. Trapped in a hell cycle

They say from the moment you're born God has your destiny planned out. You don't have free will over your life. However, that isn't true you have control over your life. God may throw an unexpected twist in your life to see if you stray from your path. The path you follow with guide you to one of two places in the afterlife. In the afterlife, you either head to the gates of heaven was the place designed to let the innocent into the afterlife of happiness. Meanwhile, hell was the place designed to punish the guilty for all eternity. The place she was supposed to one day inherit was the one place, she would admit defeat. 

She awoke in a disturbingly quiet room, her eyes saw nothing but black. Standing up she tried to find the door. Her mind was foggy she had no recollection of the previous night, or where she currently resides. Upon finding the door, she opened it which led to this long walkway. Familiar with this walkway, she didn't need to question her whereabouts. One word described where she was. Hell the place where all the demons and souls resided. The empath wasn't terrified of hell she despised the place she was the princess of. The celestial powers of the empath were distinct from her powers on earth. In the land of the dead her powers were enhanced by ten times. She couldn't control her powers in an environment which she avoided. The pain of the demons and the lost souls were enough to overexert the empath.

Walking through the walkway the empath was led to this doorway by the gates that led out of hell. Peeking into the room there wasn't a soul in sight. The room was full of bright lights and flowers. Looking in at the flowers reminded her of a simpler time. Months ago Salem occupied her time in a greenhouse with her friend. Thoughts of Azazel brought back images of his death. She was the one to stumble upon his bloody corpse lying in the greenhouse with white roses surrounding him. His death was ruled an accident, but his death always haunted her. especially since it didn't happen too long ago. " Salem come closer to the room. Remember all the fun you had in this greenhouse." A voice whispered, it was his voice. The gentleness of his voice calmed her. His voice was one she would never forget. He was always with her even after his untimely death. Stepping into the room the door slowly closed behind the empath. Closing her eyes she pictured the last fun day she had with Azazel. She remember the bright smile and all the corney jokes her made that last fateful day. This fond memory shortly became interrupted.

Footsteps crept near her, opening her eyes her jaw dropped. It was him, it was Azazel here in the flesh. He was just as she remembered tall, with Hazel eyes and dark brown hair. " I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much." The empath was thrilled her close friend was here, but one question remained. How was he here? Demons don't have a soul, once they die they die. Meaning no heaven or hell for them. " The Devil's spawn is happy to see me. You're just like your father, selfish, arrogant, and only thinking about your well being. It's no wonder your family doesn't want to be around you." Her brown eyes locked eyes with his Hazel eyes. She felt his anger, sadness all the emotions the two once shared came rushing into her body. " Make me understand why you hate me so much. We use to have so much fun together. " the empath couldn't understand the hatred he shed for her. Her innocence was what kept her different from the rest of her family. " It's your fault I'm dead. Your auntie Maze saw how close we were getting. She wanted to be the only demon to protect you. She got jealous and decided it was time for me to go." Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Her knees sunk to the floor, she always thought his death was an accident. It was her fault he was dead, she knew her aunt had a jealously problem but she never suspected Maze in the matter. " If you were never born your father wouldn't have asked me to protect you. I'd still be alive, I'd still be in hell but alive. " His resentfulness only grew, she couldn't bare to look at the man she once called brother. " Look at me look at the damage you caused. That great angel you were created to be will never happen. You're a monster who destroys everything in her path. No one will ever love you without you destroying them." Taking her head he lifted her head making her see the damage that he believed she caused. Standing before her he was covered in blood with a knife to the chest. That grueling image was something never forgotten. The images of his pale, cold, lifeless body haunted her in her dreams daily. The images standing before her more vivid and real than she imagined left her helpless. Her body was frozen was the floor. How could a nightmare become reality?

Hell was created for those with regrets, those regrets became a hell cycle played on a repeated loop for all eternity. This regret of her was her hell cycle. Maybe she was destined to suffer this consequence for all eternity.


End file.
